1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sawing machine, such as a scroll saw, band saw and the like, and more particularly, to such a sawing machine that is provided with a tilt angle indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a scroll saw 70 according to the prior art. According to this design, the scroll saw 70 comprises a bottom seat 71, an arched suspension arm 72 formed of an upper arm member 721 and a lower arm member 722 arranged in parallel, a worktable 73 pivoted to the lower arm member 722, and a scroll saw blade 74 connected between the free end of the upper arm member 721 and the free end of the lower arm member 722 and extended through the worktable 73. The worktable 73 has an arched opening 731 at the bottom side on the middle, a series of teeth 732 arranged along one side of the arched opening 731, and a scale 733 connected to the bottom wall. A rotary knob 75 is rotatably located in the arched opening 731, having a gear (not shown) meshed with the teeth 732. Rotating the rotary knob 75 causes the worktable 73 to tilt relative to the bottom seat 71. Further, the scale 733 has angle-measurement graduations 734. By means of the indication of the angle-measurement graduations 734, the operator can accurately adjust the tilt angle of the worktable 73.
By means of the rotary knob 75 and the indication of the angle-measurement graduations 734 of the scale 733, the operator can conveniently and accurately adjust the tilt angle of the worktable 73. However, because the scale 733 is provided at the bottom side of the worktable 73, the operator cannot see the indication of the angle-measurement graduations 734 of the scale 733 from the top side of the worktable 73. When adjusting the tilt angle of the worktable 73, the operator may have to bend the body in order to see the indication of the angle-measurement graduations 734 of the scale 733. Further, when tilting the worktable 73 over a predetermined angle, the rear end edge of the worktable 73 may block the indication of the angle-measurement graduations 734 of the scale 733.